


The Loser Showman

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things - Fandom, The Greatest Showman - Fandom, The Losers' Club - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pennywise and all the villains are the protesters, Period-appropriate homophobic and racial slurs, okay?, the greatest showman!au, this came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Bill Denbrough wishes to be known for something. His husband's parents hate him, his little brother is living with them, he isn't making enough income with his current job. So, with the help of actor and playwright Eddie Kaspbrak, they set out to become the greatest show known to mankind.------Sucky summary, I know.





	1. Chapter One: A Million Dreams

Chapter One: A Million Dreams

A young Bill Denbrough looked at the suit in the shop window, his reflection allowing him to see what he would look like in the suit. He was suddenly tugged away from the window by his father, his younger brother, George, walking along beside the two. He had a small lollipop in his mouth and another in his left hand. George was still figuring out how to use his prosthetic right arm. Just a few months ago, he had gone missing and when he was found his right arm was bloody and gone, seemingly bitten off. They had gotten him to the hospital just in time before he could die from blood loss. Yes, he had lost a lot of blood, but not enough to kill him– just pass out. It had been a scary moment for all of the Denbroughs. But George is alive and okay now, thanks to the doctors and surgeons.

Bill smiled at his little brother. "What about the third you always get for Stanley?"

"It's in my pocket. Safe. That way nobody takes it," George replied from around his lollipop. Bill smiled and nodded.

"That's good," he said.

The group of three continued their long-ish walk to the Uris residence.

Stanley Uris was in the middle of a lesson on the Torah with his father while Mr. Denbrough worked on fixing something for the Uris's.

Bill and Stan are boyfriends, you see. And it is the reason why Mr. and Mrs. Uris are so hard on Stan.

Bill stood in the doorway of the room Stan and his father were in and watched them. The boys happened to catch each other's gazes and Stan smiled a little. And that smile turned into a giggle, and that made Bill giggle. And soon, the boys were giggling messes. Their laughter stopped, however, when Mr. Uris stood up and made his way over to Bill. Bill suddenly looked scared.

"I- I- I'm sorry, s- suh- suh-si—" Bill's stuttering apology was cut short by a slap across his cheek. His eyes widened and he looked past Mr. Uris at a horrified-looking Stanley.

"First you turn my son into a faggot," Mr. Uris yelled, "then you interrupt his lesson to laugh! You're truly worthless, boy!" He turned toward his son.

"You," he sneered, "Go to your room!"

George was watching all of this happen with a shocked and fearful expression. Then, his expression changed to one of anger. He advanced toward Mr. Uris, hitting his leg.

"You hurt my brother!" he bellowed. Bill wrapped his arms around his little brother's middle and heaved him up.

"I- I- I'm suh- suh- sorry, sir," Bill stuttered out. "Wuh- wuh- we'll lee- lee- leave you alo- lone."

The Denbrough's left the Uris residence.

***

Later that day, Bill was sitting by himself on the cliff down at the Quarry, near the Barrens. Stanley walked up behind him and sat beside him.

"Hey," he said softly. Bill looked at him.

"H-h-how did you guh-get out?" he asked the straw-blond boy.

"Snuck out the window. My door's locked," Stan replied. Bill simply nodded.

A few moments of silence passed before Stan spoke up again: "They're sending me to live with my aunt and uncle for a while."

"It's muh-muh-my fault, isn't it?" Bill guessed. Stan shook his head urgently.

"No, no. Of course it's not your fault! Why would you think that?"

"Your f-f-fuh-father seems to think I-I-I'm a horrible person. He called us fuh-fah-faggots, Stan."

"Don't listen to him," Stan said in a soft voice, "He's always been like that with gays."

"He shouldn't be like that with you, though," Bill explained.

"It's okay. I promise."

A few more moments of silence passed.

"Will I ever see you again?" Bill asked.

"Of course you will," Stan promised.

"I'll write you, every day!" Bill promised.

"And I'll write back," Stan smiled softly at him.

***

Years went by. Bill and Stan had kept their promise and wrote each other every day. Bill had joined a special group to earn money. His father had died a few years later, leaving Bill and Georgie by themselves.

Stan got back from his aunt and uncle's home. He sent Bill a letter the day he got back. Now, Bill was walking up the drive to the Uris household.

Bill took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He went over one last time what he was going to say to Mr. Uris in his mind. The door opened and an unamused Mr. Uris stood in front of him.

"Mr. Uris, I know you don't like me. But I promise you, I will treat your son well," Bill said immediately. Just when Bill finished speaking, Stan came down the steps with a suitcase. Bill and Mr. Uris both looked at Stan. He said goodbye to his mother before walking over to Bill and his father.

Mr. Uris looked to Bill with an angered expression. "He'll come back. He'll come back when he realizes men aren't supposed to marry other men and that you can't give him everything," he said.

"Bye, dad," Stan said before taking Bill's hand and the two hurried off. Once the door was closed and they were a few yards away from the house, they began to run and giggle.

They immediately headed for the city. They began dancing, they were so happy, in the steam left from the trains. They felt like children again, and they loved it. And out of the blue, Bill dropped to one knee and pulled a small box from his jacket pocket and opened it, revealing a ring.

"Stanley Uris, I have loved you since we were children. And I want to love you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" Bill proposed. With happy tears in his eyes, Stan said yes.

Months later, the happy, now wedded couple moved into the apartment Bill had been living in the past years. A few years later, Georgie Denbrough moved in with them. They were happy.


	2. Chapter Two: A Million Dreams (Reprise)

Chapter Two: A Million Dreams (Reprise)

To pay off the bills, Bill had started writing books and short stories. They weren't selling well, that was true. And soon, the publishing company shut down and no other publishers would accept Bill's stories.

He came home from the publishing house with the last of his royalties and tossed his things down on his couch. "S-s-Stan?" he called out. "Juh-juh-Georgie?" He heard laughter above him and smiled a little. They were up on the roof. He headed up to them, taking the fire escape. The fire escape was the only way to get up to the roof from their apartment.

Bill sighed when he saw Stan hiding behind the big fan that powered the vents in the apartment. How was he supposed to tell Stan he can no longer provide money for them?

Stan happened to look over and see Bill, and he grinned at him. Bill returned the grin with a weak smile. Stan's grin turned to a frown. He looked toward Georgie, who was searching for his noodle-haired brother-in-law.

"Georgie! Look who's back!" Stan called to the younger of the Denbrough brothers.

Georgie looked toward the sound of the voice and saw Stan, then Bill. He beamed when he saw Bill. "Billy!" he exclaimed and ran over, throwing his arms around his brother to hug him.

"Why'd they need you so suddenly?" Stan asked, draping an arm around his husband's shoulders.

"They w-w-wuh-wanted muh-muh-muh-me – and eh-every other author ruh-r-writing for theh-em – to come down..." Bill sighed as he trailed off. "They wanted us t-t-t-to come down just to-oo tell us they're shutti-i-ing down."

"Oh God, Bill," Stan spoke. "I'm so sorry."

"Isn't there another company you can write for?" Georgie asked. Bill shook his head.

"I've tr-truh-truh-tried bef-f-fuh-fore. No other c-c-cuh-ompany was willing to take me, and no-oh one really wanted to buh-buh-buy my b-books," Bill explained.

"It's okay," Stan said. "I'll... I'll get a job," he said, to which Bill shook his head.

"No. It'll be okay– We will be o-o-okay." But Bill was not really, actually sure if they were going to be okay. He needed to find some way to get money...


End file.
